Moonlight Magic
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Kushina was baking a cake for her husband's birthday, when her son asked her how she fell in love with Minato. Needless to say the results were entertaining and Naruto's best friend was traumatized by the end of the story. "You're telling me that Naruto's parents got moonlight magic and you used chakra cuffs to win father's love?" Sasuke gapes at his mother in shock.


Moonlight Magic

 **Author's Note:** I decided to give this pairing a oneshot because I received a very enthusiastic request for a Minato x Kushina fic. This is intended to be a short fluffy and semi silly AU story where Naruto's parents lived and the Uchiha Massacre never happened. So it will only loosely line up with canon. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this one shot and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

Today was a good day. It was her husband's birthday and Kushina was determined to make it the best birthday ever! Well she said that every year, but that was only because she was deeply in love with the sexy Hokage, you know?!

"I'm afraid that we're out of flour." Mikoto sighs at that fact.

Unfortunately, cooking cake wasn't really her specialty! She could cook almost anything else, but her cakes and pastries always burned! Seriously, it was like she was cursed when it came to baked goods! Still she was determined to produced an amazing cake for her husband's birthday and thus she had enlisted the help of the Uchiha Matriarch! (She was determined to bake that cake for Minato, even if she had to have help)!

Mercifully, the raven haired woman didn't seem to mind lending a hand because nothing was going to stop her from making this truly fabulous cake! "Oh I already sent Naruto to the market to get us some. Don't worry!" Not even her own lack of baking prowess!

Mikoto chuckles at that thought and nods. "Alright then. I'll just get out the eggs." She turns around to head towards the fridge only to have Naruto come skidding in across the recently mopped floors.

It was sheer dumb luck, that his best friend and rival managed to catch him before an accident occurred. An accident that would have crushed the eggs and probably have left her son and the other woman with a few bruises!

"You're such a loser." Sasuke shakes his head. "Didn't you notice the floor was wet?!"

Normally, she would have smacked anyone around who was dumb enough to insult her son like that, but well she couldn't judge Sasuke too harshly because the blonde had his own unique nickname for his friend. "Stop being a Bastard!" He glares at the other man. "I didn't see that the floor was wet and no one got hurt anyway!"

"Because I stopped you from falling into my mother and getting egg on your face!" Literally, Kushina thinks to herself as she watches the boys bicker.

It was hard not to think of them as boys. They might now both be Jonin and seventeen, but Naruto would always be her baby and Sasuke would always be his best friend with the bubble eyes. (Even if the boy had eventually outgrown those).

She shakes her head and places her hands on her hips. "Stop fighting!" That was how she let them know that she meant business.

Once the hands went on the hips, they knew what that meant. They had better get their act together or they would regret it, you know?!

Wisely, Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting as Mikoto giggles. "Right, well let's start on the cake then." She smiles as she takes the flour from Sasuke.

A few minutes pass by in relative peace, but that wasn't to last. Her son wasn't someone who was very good at standing around and doing nothing. (Which was partially what baking was once you put the food in the oven). So naturally, he decides to fill the void.

"So you never told me how you and dad got together." He smiles at her. "I mean I know you both went to the Academy together and all, but there's gotta be more to it than that."

Kushina couldn't help, but laugh at that question as Mikoto shoots her a smirk. Surprisingly, her friend spoke first.

"Oh yes, there is _**a lot**_ more to it than that." Her friend could be sadistic sometimes. "Though most of it isn't really suitable for the ears of children." Like now! You know?!

The red head shakes her head. "Yes, you know a lot of people compare your father to the Sun with his golden hair, his blue eyes, and warm personality." She smiles fondly at the thought. "Though really, it was moonlight magic that brought us together." And that was how she started the tale of how she had fallen for the Leaf's Yellow Flash.

* * *

 _"Kushina, you're being ridiculous." Mikoto shakes her head in exasperation. "A new Hokage is about to be named and you really can't wear a kimono just for one day?" The Uchiha woman places her hands on her hips and gives the red head a rather pointed look._

 _She knew what that meant. Mikoto was serious now and there was no way that she was going to get out of wearing some kind of kimono. Her friend meant business when she touched her hips like that!_

 _Kushina couldn't help it though. At her heart, she'd always be a tomboy. You know?! Dresses and kimonos just weren't her stile._

 _Still, her friend had a point. "Alright. I guess it's okay." It was only for one day. "Just for today and as long as it's not anything too flashy!"_

 _That last part was very important. Goodness only knows what the other Jonin would make her wear, if Kushina let her do as she pleased! While Mikoto didn't ear anything too risky, she was definitely more at ease in kimonos than Kushina likely would ever be!_

 _"Kushina, you're a beautiful woman." The other Leaf Ninja shakes her head. "You don't need flashy kimonos to catch a man's attention. Your hair and personality is more than enough to do that on its own." And with that being said, Mikoto quickly drags her friend into the newest dress shop._

* * *

"I don't get how picking out a dress has anything to do with falling in love with dad." Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

Kushina laughs softly at that. Naruto was still rather innocent in some ways. Though she was really glad that he had found a nice girl to be his girlfriend. Maybe Hinata would explain things like that to him one day.

Sasuke rolls his eyes though. "You're an idiot." Why did boys always insult heir friends, she wondered?! "She was obviously dressing up to impress him!" His words made Kushina blush though.

Mikoto smiles as she glances down at the oven. Thankfully, her friend appeared in a good mood at the moment. Well at least that's what the red head assumed because the raven haired beauty offers her a lifeline.

"Yes, so we picked her out a very nice kimono to wear for Minato's Ceremony." We?! Who was this we?! "Continue, Kushina. I believe Naruto wishes to hear the rest of the story."

It was Mikoto who picked that kimono out. Kushina had just gone along for the ride! Though it _had_ been a nice outfit, even if it had obviously been designed for someone else!

* * *

 _Three hours and seventeen minutes of torture later, the two women make their way to the celebration. To say the least, Kushina felt like she now stuck out like a sore thumb in her new kimono. It was made of fine black silk and had a red sash with matching roses upon it._

 _While it was fairly conservative in cut, Mikoto had obviously gone to great pains to find something that would tastefully accent her "feminine curves" as she called them. And well, she was one nervous red head right about now._

 _"I'll go get us some drinks." Mikoto smiles at her before heading off towards one of the refreshment tables, leaving Kushina to fend for herself! That traitor!_

 _It was a beautiful night though and everyone was so happy. Music was playing and the scent of delicious foods filled the air. As did the Moon's radiant light that cascaded everywhere._

 _The same Moon which had been so full when Minato saved her on that night. All those years ago. There were days, when she still couldn't believe it. That he had saved her from those thugs, despite the fact that she had been rather mean to him earlier and that she was a foreigner!  
_

 _"Kushina, you made it." Minato smiles at her as he strides over to the red head, temporarily disrupting her train of thought. "I'm glad. I didn't think Mikoto would ever release you from her clutches long enough for you to actually attend."_

 _He looked like the Sun, but the moonlight also really suited him. So did his pristine white and red Hokage robes. He certainly cut a dashing figure at the moment. It was like he was one of those male leads in those romantic novels that Emiko Hyuga was so fond of._

 _Clearly, they must have worked for her though because she had somehow managed to defrost Hiashi Hyuga long enough to marry her. Now that man was a glacier! She'd take her kind and warm Minato over an aloof aristocrat any day!_

 _She laughs nervously at that. "Well it was hard to get her to let me go, but I finally did!" Her nervous tick was coming back. "You know?!" Hopefully, her future children wouldn't suffer from the same quirk though._

 _"I understand completely." His smile never wavered. "Though in her defense, that kimono does look rather lovely on you."_

 _The compliment turned her face as red as her hair! How could this be happening?! She shouldn't be blushing! She was a ninja! This was embarrassing!_

 _She flails a bit as she squirms under his gaze. "T-Thank you!" And now, she was stuttering! What was wrong with her?!_

* * *

"I guess it was love." Naruto laughs at that thought. "Hinata blushes and stutters a lot too!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes playfully. "Yeah it only took you over a decade to figure out that she liked you." Well some things would never change, Kushina thinks to herself.

Naruto and Sasuke would always bicker like cats and dogs. That was okay though. It was funny sometimes and as long as they didn't destroy the house (again), she was willing to put up with it.

"Yes, that's what it was." She smiles at Naruto. "When you meet your most precious person, you just know."

It was hard to explain, but ti was true. Minato was the one for her and she supposed the Hyuga Heiress was the one for Naruto. Uzumakis tended to find their other halves early on, she supposed.

"You should have seen her." Mikoto laughs softly. "She looked as red as a tomato."

To which, Kushina twitches. Sometimes, her friend was just asking to get hit! Why would she say stuff like that in front of her son?! It was so embarrassing!

"I did not look as red as a tomato!" Kushina sulks.

Mikoto raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?" Damn it. There went the hands on the hips!

She was going to have to do something! This could get ugly. There was no telling what sorts of embarrassing things, her friend might say!

To be fair though, Kushina had told Fugaku the other day that Mikoto still referred to him as her teddy bear in private. So this was probably payback, but still! That was actually true! Kushina should not be punished for telling the truth!

"That's right!" Besides, she was going to protest on the grounds of accuracy. "And it was more like a pepper than a tomato red!"

Sasuke snorts at that. "And that makes a difference?" He shakes his head.

Yes, yes it did! It made a big different! Believe it as Naruto would say!

"Right well dad found you at the ceremony and then what happened?" Naruto smiles at her.

He did have such a nice smile. It was so similar to his father's. Her son was right though. She was getting rather off track here. Back to the story!

* * *

 _"You're welcome." Damn that was a nice smile. "Well I should probably get going. Sarutobi is going to expect me to make a speech." It made her a bit weak in the knees._

 _Not that she would ever admit that out loud! Kushina Uzumaki was a proud ninja and kicked butt! Not a Genin with her first crush. (Well at least not anymore, but it was the principle of the thing)!_

 _She nods at that. "You'll do great!" Minato nods as he quickly darts off to give his speech._

 _There was a reason why he was named the Leaf's Yellow Flash. He really was fast and well, the yellow part of the nickname was rather obvious! He was a blonde, after all!_

 _"Thank you, everyone for coming." Minato grins at the crowd. "Even if half of you are only here for the food and drinks, I appreciate your support all the same."_

 _Kushina laughs at that and didn't even notice that Mikoto was now conspiring with Fugaku by the punch bowel. "Minato is too oblivious to make his intentions clear." The Uchiha man shakes his head and sighs._

 _"I know and Kushina is strangely too shy." She shakes her head. "I thought the kimono would help, but it seems that we're going to have to resort to very drastic measures."_

 _Had she been paying more attention to the punch bowl, she would have heard all of that. Unfortunately, she wasn't. "I'm very honored by the faith this village has placed and me and I pledge to do my best to protect it!" She was too mesmerized by Minato's speech for that. "And to pass on the Will of Fire!"_

 _The dark haired ninja shakes his head in exasperation. "Well Minato helped us, I suppose that it's only fitting that we return the favor." He smiles at his Clanswoman._

 _"That sounds like a fine idea to me." Mikoto nods in agreement. "What did you have in mind."_

 _Fugaku glances towards Minato. "When he finishes giving his speech, I say that we shove them together and let the Moon work his magic."_

* * *

"It was a good speech." Mikoto smiles as she pulls the cake out of the oven. "And it served as a marvelous distraction."

Kushina grumbles at that. Uchihas could be so sneaky sometimes! They were just as sneaky as the Ninja Cats they raised, really!

She gives the other woman a dirty look. "I still can't believe the two of you pulled that!" To which Mikoto has the unmitigated gall to feign looking innocent.

"It was necessary." She shrugs.

Sasuke shrugs as well. "That and you can't really argue with the results." He smirks in a manner all too similar to his father. "It did work." And well, she couldn't really argue with the accuracy of his statement.

Naruto pats her shoulder comfortingly. He likely knew exactly what it was like having to deal with a sneaky Uchiha for a best friend.

"Go ahead, Mom!" He smiles at her. "There's still more to the story, right?"

She nods. There was more to the story. A lot more. Though most of it she would have to heavily edit to make appropriate for her son's ears.

* * *

 _It was a grand speech, but eventually Minato makes his way back over to her. Tonight would be the night that Kushina was going to tell him how she felt about him! She could just feel it!_

 _Everyone was laughing, dancing, eating, or playing games. Though that was something she only noted in the background. Just like those romance novels that she had read, Kushina could swear that they were the only two people at the celebration. Even though they were in the middle of the Leaf's crowded Market District and dozens of people were dancing nearby._

 _"You were amazing!" She smiles at him as Minato finally makes his way back to her._

 _Her smile was returned. "Well I was fortunate to have friendly audience and a red headed muse in the crowd." That smile was sufficiently distracting that she never saw Fugaku bump into her and send her straight into Minato's arms._

 _"Is this your way of asking to dance?" He blinks as his beautiful blue eyes dance with amusement._

 _She wasn't sure who bumped her, but for the moment Kushina decides she didn't care. "Yes, I'd love to." It had done the trick? Who was she to argue with the red thread of fate?!_

* * *

Sasuke blinks at that. "Father actually did that?" Not that Kushina could blame him.

It did seem rather out of character for the normally stuffy Uchiha Patriarch. Though her best friend always insisted that he had a softer side. He must have, she supposed or else Mikoto wouldn't have married him.

"Yes, he did." She twitches at the thought. "I didn't find out it was him until later."

Naruto laughs as he gets out the icing for the cake. "Well the Bastard is right, it did work!" Well that was true.

* * *

 _The rest of the night was pure magic. She had danced and danced with Minato, underneath the beautiful moonlight._

 _"Sorry!" Minato quickly apologizes for stepping on her feet._

 _Well other than her most precious person stepping on her toes more than once, but that was okay. "It's alright." She smiles at him. "You saved my life that day, back when we were both in the Academy. I can handle you stepping on my feet."_

 _"Oh good." He looks relieved. "Well it's mostly because you keep trying to lead." He smiles at her. "Which is alright, but I'm used to the other way."_

 _She twitches a bit at that. Well one couldn't have everything. "Then let me lead and I'll show you a thing or two! You know?!" And with that she quickly proceeds to take charge of the dancing._

 _This was of course, much to the delight of the crowd. Kushina was sure that they had never seen a woman lead a Hokage around like this before, but that didn't bother her! She was a great dancer and she was going to prove it!_

 _"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you sulk?" He chuckles at her as he sways with her to the music._

 _She blinks at that. "You mean that I don't look beautiful when I'm not sulking?" Kushina could feel herself deflate a little bit at that._

 _Minato quickly begins to panic. "No! No!" She looks at him in confusion. "That's not what I meant! I meant you look beautiful all the time, but there's something very cute about you sulking!"_

 _Oh. Well that was better. Which was a good thing because otherwise, she probably would have beaten him up for that one!_

 _"Good and you look very cute in your Hokage Robes." She giggles as they continue dancing until the Moon gradually slips away, being replaced by the Sun._

 _Just before the dawn though, Minato shocks her by dropping to his knees. "Minato, what are you doing?" In front of the few stragglers who were still celebrating._

 _He smiles at takes out something from his kunai pouch. "I'm proposing." Something shiny! "Kushina, I know that it's sudden, but I do love you and if you marry me, I promise that I will do my best not to step on your feet anymore."_

 _A golden band with a large ruby in its center that was framed by diamonds. It was a princess cut! Her favorite!_

 _"Of course, I'll marry you!" She smiles as she tackle hugs him. "I love you!" Though her feet did feel relieved at the last part of his rather unorthodox proposal!_

 _"Awe!" There were lots of awe's from the few remaining celebrators and out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw the Uchiha Couple high five as they walked off together._

 _He smiles at her. "Good. A princess cut for my princess." Minato could be so sweet, when he wanted to be. "I do hope that I got the right size ring." She feels tears of joy sliding down her cheeks._

 _"It's a perfect fit, just like you're my perfect match." She smiles as she hugs him and from that day on, they were never separated._

* * *

"A princess cut for my princess?" Sasuke rolls his eyes as he looks at his own mother. "Father never said anything that lame, did he?"

Kushina glares at Sasuke. "It was not lame!" It really wasn't! "It was sweet!"

That's when she sees Minato and Fugaku walk into the door and she rushes over to her husband, hugging him. "Happy birthday!" Thankfully, they had just finished preparing the cake!

"Thank you." He smiles as he looks at the cake.

It was a glorious cake. A large cake in the shape of the symbol of the Leaf Village. The top third was red like her hair, the bottom third was yellow likes his, and the middle was orange like Naruto's favorite color. (Which is coincidentally enough what happened when you mixed red and yellow together, she muses).

She beams at her husband. "We made cake!" Well maybe, she didn't need to point that out, but still. It was awesome, if she did so herself.

"Yes, I see that and it looks delicious." He smiles and kisses her cheek.

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement as he strides over to his wife and son. "Yes, they've always been this animated." Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!

"I kinda figured." Sasuke shakes his head. "So Kushina just told us how she and Minato fell in love and he used some tacky line about a princess cut after proposing to her." Oh boy. Sasuke was really not ready to hear this one!

Kushina blinks. This wouldn't end well. Which makes her snicker because that just meant this was going to be an extremely entertaining show!

She definitely wasn't going to miss this! It was a pity that she didn't have any popcorn. Popcorn was always great to have during times like these or at movies, but she digressed! It was time to put her theory to the test!

The fact that Fugaku's face was turning a light shade of pink proved her right! Yeah this was going to be really, really funny!

"Are you asking how your mother and I fell in love?" He gulps.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the gulp and for good reason. Fugaku Uchiha was the Head of the Uchiha Clan and the Leaf's Military Police Force. The normally stoic man didn't gulp for no reason!

"Well yeah." He tilts his head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

Minato just laughs. He knew what Kushina did. Which was probably why he immediately makes a beeline for the door and opens it, just in case any of the Uchihas decided to make a tactful exit.

Mikoto just laughs and shakes her head. "Well not exactly." Though she was also blushing. "Your father is five years older than me. So it took me awhile to get his attention." She smiles at Minato. "Lucky, Lord Minato gave me a very helpful tip to do exactly that."

"Mikoto, don't." Fugaku shakes his head. "Don't tell him that!"

His wife apparently wasn't in the mood to listen though. "Your father was already working at the Leaf's Military Police Force at the time and had his own office." She was on a roll. "So Minato suggested I just borrow a pair of chakra cuffs and well…nature took its course after that." She giggles as two loud _**thuds**_ were heard.

Kushina blinks at that. Sasuke and Fugaku had both fallen onto the floor in shock. Ouch. That had to be really painful, considering it was a tiled floor!

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Sasuke grumbles as he gets up. "You're telling me that they got moonlight magic and you used chakra cuffs to win father's love?!" The young Uchiha gapes at his mother in shock.

Mikoto nods as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Both are very powerful forms of magic." Naturally, that only made Sasuke look even more traumatized as he got up and drags Naruto off. "Loser, we're leaving. I don't want to hear anymore of this. Lets go get some Ramen or something!"

"Okay!" He grins as he waves at their parents. "Be back later! I just can't say no to free Ramen, you know?!"

Kushina laughs softly at and shakes her head as she smiles at her husband. "Well it might not have gone exactly the way we planned, but I would say that's a very happy ending." And apparently, he did like the cake because he was stuffing a second slice of it into his mouth.

Mikoto smiles and leans down to help her "teddy bear" up. Yeah. Fugaku was likely going to have some bruises, but Kushina was sure that the other woman would help him with that.

"We'll see you two later." Mikoto winks at them. "I have to tend to my husband's injured pride and it looks like you two are more in the mood for a private celebration anyway." With that being said, the raven haired woman quickly drags her husband off, leaving the happy couple to their own devices.

* * *

Minato chuckles as he offers Kushina some cake. "Yes, I would say that's a very happy ending as well." He smiles at her. "All thanks to some moonlight magic and chakra cuffs." That was damn right!

"A very happy ending." She smiles at him. "I love you."

His smile was warmer than any summer day in her mind. Not to mention those blue eyes were dazzling was he leans over to her and kisses her. He really was such a good kisser.

"I love you too and if you're interested, Fugaku was considerate enough to give me a spare pair of chakra cuffs for my birthday." Oh she was _**very**_ interested, she thinks to herself as she returns his kiss.

"That sounds perfect!" She smirks as she breaks the kiss. "Meet me upstairs in about five minutes?" She might be a tomboy, but she did have one outfit that she had been saving for a special occasion that she was sure he would love.

"Alright." He smiles at her. "I'll be there in a flash."

Kushina just laughs at his pun as she runs up the stairs. There was more than one reason why he was known the Yellow Flash.

The red head knew that she was a very lucky woman because she was the only person who knew why that title was wonderfully accurate. When the Fourth Hokage wanted to pounce, he could pounce in a flash thanks to his teleportation techniques. Much to her delight. They had been married for the better part of twenty years and they still couldn't keep their hands off of each other!


End file.
